


In The Family

by WaterAshari



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Incest, Intersex Omegas, Intersex Yuuri, M/M, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterAshari/pseuds/WaterAshari
Summary: "Yuuri was one of the first ones up at the altar, he watched as a beautiful boy who only looked a couple years older walked up with the rings. Yuuri couldn't tell which was more dazzling: the rings or his long silver hair. Even though he didn't even know this boy, he wanted to run his hands through his hair.He supposed that boy wouldn't be a stranger for long. They were about to watch the boy's father marry Yuuri's mother."Or, a step-sibling viktuuri fic that's plot could fit in a really mediocre porno.





	In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In this universe, alphas have typical male bodies, and omega's have female. People's pronouns don't have to line up with their genetalia, though. For all intents and purposes, in this fic, Yuuri, and all other male omegas, are kind of like trans men, except without all the dysphoria.

Yuuri had a sibling standing outside of his classroom. He just finished the period that came right before lunch. Now, if it was Mari waiting for him, that'd be unusual. His first suspicion would be that something was wrong back home. But it was Viktor waiting for him. Now that was expected. Viktor's teacher let them out a few minutes early if they'd completed all their work for the day, so Viktor would walk with Yuuri at lunch, just as they had been doing for a few months now.

When the bell rang, Yuuri stood up and left. He always had his things packed up and ready to go; he couldn't have kept his brother waiting, after all. Well, step-brother.

"Konnichiwa,” Viktor greeted with a smile.

"Privet" Yuuri returned. This had been their ritual for months at this point. And it didn't stop there.

"Ready to go?" Viktor asked. At Yuuri's nod, he started walking, trusting Yuuri to follow.

* * *

_ The first time Yuuri saw Viktor was at the wedding itself. They were supposed to meet at the rehearsal, but Viktor had gotten sick, so he stayed home. _

_ Yuuri was one of the first ones up at the altar, he watched as a beautiful boy who only looked a couple years older walked up with the rings. Yuuri couldn't tell which was more dazzling: the rings or his long silver hair. Even though he didn't even know this boy, he wanted to run his hands through his hair. _

_ He supposed that boy wouldn't be a stranger for long. They were about to watch the boy's father marry Yuuri's mother. _

_ Yuuri was broken out of his trance when everyone around him started clapping. The newlyweds went away to get changed for the reception, as did the rest of the wedding party. That's when he started talking to the boy. Turned out he liked ice skating and dogs. They spent the entire night together, their friendship solidifying. His name was Viktor, and Yuuri fell just a little bit in love.  _

* * *

Viktor took Yuuri to their usual spot: a bathroom towards the back of the campus. No one ever went there, except to smoke weed once school let out. But for the next hour, it was theirs.

They stepped inside the biggest stall, locking the door behind them. As soon as that was secure, Viktor has pressed Yuuri to the door. Their lips are pressed together, and Viktor is forcing his tongue into Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri welcomes it, cupping Viktor's cheeks in his hands and pulling him closer. Viktor reaches behind Yuuri and grabs his ass and squeezes, drawing a soft moan from the younger man.

At Yuuri's noises, Viktor lifted him up, still supporting him by his ass. They kept kissing passionately, the acoustics of the bathroom amplifying everything.

* * *

_ After the wedding, Yuuri, along with his mother and his sister, moved in with their step family at their estate in St. Petersburg. Definitely a far cry from their crumbling onsen back in Japan, Yuuri considered this place a mansion. Of course, the Nikiforov's would never say that. _

_ Regardless, the youngest Nikiforov, Viktor, was showing Yuuri around his gardens. Well, their gardens now. _

_ "And these are the alstromerias," he continued, giving Yuuri an in depth tour of the flora they kept. _

_ "I like them," Yuuri decided. "They smell nice. _

_ "Almost as good as you." That brought a blush to Yuuri's cheeks. He'd just presented as an omega a couple weeks ago, so his scent was still lingering from his first heat. He'd gained the smell of cherry blossoms, apparently. _

_ Getting an idea, Viktor led him deeper into the gardens until a familiar pink tree came into sight. _

_ "When did you get them?" Yuuri asked. He stepped forward, raising a hand to place it on the trees trunk. _

_ "Father had them planted earlier this year," Viktor explained. "When he learned you'd be moving in with us, he wanted there to be a reminder of your old home, even if it's just this." _

_ Yuuri was extremely touched by the sentiment. His new step-father seemed like a good man, especially for his mother. _

_ "I know Mom will love it," he said. "I do too." _

_ Viktor gave him a genuine smile. He then plucked one of the blooms from the tree and placed it behind Yuuri's ear. "There you go," he whispered. _

_ Viktor started using cherry soap, after that day. _

* * *

Yuuri moves a hand to tangle his fingers in Viktor's hair. He pulls on it, which causes Viktor to moan.

"Careful Yura, more of that and I'd be tempted to take you, right here, right now.

"I wish you would," he mumbled into the kiss. "I need you."

"When we're older. And your first time isn't going to be in a public bathroom if I have anything to say about it."

Yuuri rolled his eyes, letting their foreheads rest together. "Do you always have to be such a romantic?"

"For you lyubov moya? Always."

* * *

_ The following year is when the Katsukis get comfortable in Russia. They're learning the language, they're getting used to having status, but most importantly: they're used to the Nikiforov's becoming part of their daily lives. _

_ Like Yuuri. He had a nightmare. And just like any self respecting 14 year old, he doesn't turn to his parents for comfort. However, he still is an omega, and he doesn't want to deal with all his anxieties alone at the moment. So he finds himself at Viktor's door. _

_ He knocks slightly, not wanting to wake Viktor in case he's asleep. _

_ It takes a moment, but Viktor opens up the door. It barely takes longer than one look for the alpha to figure out what's wrong.  _

_ "Nightmare?" Viktor asks. At Yuuri's nod, he opens his arms. The omega steps into them immediately, feeling safe and protected. _

_ Viktor gets them both back to his bed. He's sitting at the headrest, Yuuri curled into his side. _

_ "Want to talk about it?" Viktor asks. _

_ Yuuri shakes his head. He wishes he could forget all of it. _

_ Understanding, Viktor moves down a bed a little and shifts so he's laying on his side. His front is to Yuuri's back now, (Yuuri's preferred position for post nightmare cuddling). He pulls the omega close, trying to let him know he's safe, whether it's from his scent or from the physical contact. Whatever it is, it seems to work, Yuuri seems calm now. _

_ They stay like that for a while, neither of them able to sleep. But Viktor hasn't shifted or made any noise, surely he must be asleep at this point. So he takes a chance, because he can't just not say it anymore, even if it's intended listener can't hear it. _

_ "I love you," Yuuri whispers into the void. _

_ "Yuuri?" Viktor asks, surprise clear in his voice. _

_ Yuuri blushes fiercely. He tries to get up, to escape, to run away and curl up and hide and never be found again. But he can't move. The arms around his waist have tightened significantly, and that's saying something. _

_ "I love you too, Yuuri," Viktor finally says after what feels like an eternity. _

_ Yuuri looks back at him, tears threatening to spill when Viktor leans in and kisses him. It's gentle and slow, and a little bit messy, but perfect for them. Yuuri spends the night with him, hugging him and breathing in his scent the whole time. _

* * *

After their lunch rendezvous and a few more periods after that, the two boys went home. Hiroko was nowhere to be seen, which was also expected. One of her girl friends in St. Petersburg was taking her out for lunch. She wouldn't be home for a couple more hours now, giving the couple some alone time.

They made their way up to Viktor's room to get their homework for the day done. Viktor sat at his desk and without hesitation, Yuuri sat in his lap. Viktor kissed every inch of Yuuri's neck as the omega pulled out their assignments. Once ready, they started doing their work, taking breaks every once in a while when one of them would start kissing the other, and they didn't have the willpower to break away.

* * *

_ When Viktor and Yuuri were truly getting to know each other, it came out that Yuuri's birth father died before the omega was even born. Viktor frowned when he heard that Yuuri hadn't had a father figure until his own father came into the picture. _

_ "I could help you with that, if you want," Viktor offered. _

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "I think you know what I mean baby."  _

_ "You want to be my daddy?" He asks slowly, as if trying to understand it himself.  _

_ Viktor shudders when he hears the word fall from Yuuri's lips. "If you'll let me."  _

_ Yuuri thought for a moment before kissing his cheek. "Thank you daddy."  _

_ That made something deep and primal within the alpha feel good. He was going to protect Yuuri, and he'd be damned if he wouldn't make the omega feel good too. _

* * *

Viktor's hand rests almost possessively on Yuuri's stomach, gripping it tightly. "Can't wait to fill you up," he murmurs into Yuuri's ear. "Bet you'd look beautiful carrying our pups."

"Daddy," he whimpered, grinding against the hardening cock under him, pressing against his core. 

Viktor could smell Yuuri's slick, vanilla and cherry blossoms bombarding his senses. He wanted more. "Get on the bed, baby."

Without an ounce of hesitation, Yuuri scrambled onto the bed, inadvertently allowing Viktor to see the growing wet spot on his pants.

"Clothes off, now," he ordered from his chair. He knew Yuuri loved when he slipped into his dominant side, today was a good a day as any to indulge him. "Sit up now, facing me. And spread your legs."

"Yes daddy," he nodded. He fumbled with all the buttons, but Yuuri was now naked on the bed. He was sitting up, leaning on the headboard. His knees were up at his chest before falling to the side, still bent, giving Viktor a perfect view of his cunt. 

"Touch yourself now." Viktor didn't want to risk a pregnancy, not while they lived with their parents, so this was the next best thing. He watched as Yuuri reached down, using two fingers in a v formation to spread his wet folds before plunging a finger in. He moaned as his thumb massaged his clit, bringing him pleasure. Spurred on by the feast in front of him, Viktor undid his pants and pulled his dick out. He stroked it, using his thumb to add extra pressure around his slit.

Yuuri took his other hand and brought it to his chest. He played with his nipple, imagining Viktor was the on e doing it to him.

"You look so good baby, go on and add another finger for me."

He did as he was told, and wondered if this is what it would be like when they finally had sex. He'd seen Viktor's dick, he had for a while now, and it was nowhere near small. Granted, he didn't have much to go off of, but sometimes he doubted it'd even fit. He imagined he'd have to stretch himself like he was doing now, having to prepare himself to make his alpha happy. His alpha, who had interrupted his daydreaming by telling Yuuri to add a third finger inside of him. Who was he to deny him? He pressed it inside, pushing against his inner walls and finding all his sensetive spots. That, coupled with the hungry look from across the room meant he didn't last long. He came, slumping against the headboard as he rode out the waves of pleasure. When he came to, Viktor had crawled on the bed and was now right in front of him, still just as hard.

"Are you ready for more?"

"Yes daddy," he nodded, reaching out towards his alpha. As if amused, said alpha smiled softly, kissing the skin just under Yuuri's palm, breathing in the intoxicating scent.

"Get up then, baby, on your knees." Knowing where this was going, Yuuri complied with a smile, kneeling on the bed even though his legs were a little wobbly.

Getting into position, Viktor laid down under the bed, his head resting betwixt Yuuri's legs. Viktor grabbed onto Yuuri's thighs, he pulled him down onto his face, getting up close and personal with the source of the scent. Viktor breathed it in, running his tongue right against Yuuri's core. A shudder went down the omega's spine which tickled Viktor's ego. He licked him again and again, using his tongue to go up into him, his arms tight on Yuuri's thighs to prevent him from movement or escape. He kept that up for what felt like an eternity, until Yuuri couldn't form a cohesive thought anymore, just moaning for his alpha.

…

Needless to say, Yuuri had a little trouble walking the next morning

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Konnichiwa = hello (Japanese)  
Privet = hi (Russian)  
lyubov moya = my love (Russian)


End file.
